Hot Girls In A Good Mood
by Ellechillin
Summary: Bored, Tara decides to pay Nadia a visit. She wasn't prepared for the Ladies Night Out...Tara/Jax/Happy/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tara put her purse on the counter flexing her neck muscles as she walked into the back. "Jax?" She called out to him.

He gave her a smile before going back to packing. She leaned against the doorframe. "Going somewhere?" she asked as he threw a SAMCRO shirt into the bag.

He nodded "Gotta head up north to Tacoma." He explained zipping up the backpack.

She looked down at her feet, she hated being here alone and worrying about him on a run. "How long?" she asked. He slugged the bag over his shoulder before gripping her waist pulling him closer. "A day not long at all?" he said kissing her lips. He hated the expression on her face. It was the same one he had when she called to tell him that she had to work a double at the hospital.

He looked at her tucking her hair behind her ears "Tell you what come with me. You got tomorrow off right?"

Tara instantly perked up "what about Abel and what am I going to do there while you talk business?" she retorted.

Jax rolled his eyes and then smiled "Mom said that she would watch him. I'm sure you'll have company. Come on Tara, I don't want to sleep alone babe." He said bringing his head close to her. He whispered some naughty things into her ear. She laughed out loud before pushing away. "Okay, give me five minutes to pack something."

* * *

They arrived at Tacoma Charter's Clubhouse a little after 8. The ride was an interesting one. Fighting over the radio, arguing over who is a better superman batman or superman, just enjoying the peace of the road. Tara was glad they took the truck rather than Jax's bike that would have been a hard ride, especially with the little down pour.

Jax gripped Tara's hand gently as they made their way to the clubhouse door. The door was kicked opened by a blonde guy with tattoos that were flaunted on his neck. Tara remembered seeing him briefly in Charming. He had looked at her a second longer than he probably should have but other than that he had been on his best behavior. She read the name tag Sergeant At Arms.

"Jax Teller! What brings you to our neck of the woods?" he asked playfully.

Jax let go of Tara's hand to shadow box with Kozik before pulling him in for a hug. "Heard you needed your ass kicked one good time." Jax joked hooking his arm around Tara's neck.

Kozik winked at Tara "How you doing Ms. Tara?"

"Good, how are you doing?" she asked.

He shrugged putting his hands in his baggy jeans. "You know, staying out of trouble." He gave her the most innocent face.

Jax laughed "Don't be filling her head with your bullshit. Where's your Pres?"

Kozik smirked "he's in there."

Jax kissed the side of Tara's head as they walked into the clubhouse. Tara had concluded that each club house was the same, especially on a Saturday night. Smoky, loud music, drinking and of course the females throwing themselves at the bikers. She smiled at this thought. Jax pointed to where she should sit and handed her a beer from the bar. As Jax spoke with Kozik, Tara looked around and didn't recognize anyone. She sipped the beer and watched as Jax hugged the President of the Tacoma Charter. The women were all staring at her but not trying to be obvious. She wasn't in the mood to play nice today. She saw Happy enter the room and gave him a smile. He gave a curt nod before giving Jax a hug.

Before they headed into the church Jax walked to her touching her legs lightly. "Hap noticed you looked bored out of your mind. Nadia just got back and should be home. If you wanted to go visit her." He offered.

Tara smiled Nadia was Happy's wife that people still didn't understand how they worked or how the hell they got together. They seemed so different for one another. "I think I'll do that."

Jax leaned down and kissed Tara handing her keys to the truck. "See you later." She said.

* * *

Tara had been to Happy's house twice before. It was about 5 miles away from the clubhouse, sitting by itself on a cliff overlooking the water. 2 story, cabin house. Tara shut the truck door and walked to the burgundy door ringing the doorbell. The door was opened by a boy who looked about 13. He had long black hair and smooth cooper skin like his father. "Can I help you with something, Ms?" He asked politely.

Tara gave him a smile "hi, I'm Tara. Is your mother home?" Tara had seen Nadia's Mercedes-Benz SL63 AMG roadster parked out front.

He nodded and stepped aside to let her in. The décor of the house was very nice. It showed how sophisticated the family taste was. "MOM SOME LADY NAME TARA IS HERE TO SEE YOU!" He yelled down the hall to a half parted door. He looked at Tara "she's in there" he pointed to the glass doors at the end of the hall. Then he took off for upstairs.

Tara walked through the hall and heard Nadia's voice speaking Japanese. She knocked on the door to the study; Nadia opened the sliding study doors open and winked motioning Tara to come in. Nadia paced back and forth, her expression darkened as she yelled at someone on the other end of the phone in Japanese.

Tara looked Nadia over and admired the older woman's outfit. She wore a purple sheer button up and a tight pencil skirt and Mary Jane pumps. Her long hair was neat yet free with a decorative pin. Nadia looked like she did when Tara first met her. Tara had been only 17 at the time, Nadia looked like a supermodel. Two children later she still looked the same.

Nadia snapped the phone close and shrieked her demeanor changed "Tara, oh my gosh, it has been too long. How have you been sweetie?" She kissed Tara on the cheek. Nadia motioned Tara to have a seat.

"Yea, I agree it has been too long. Jax had to handle something here so I decided to pay you a visit. He said you just got back in town?"

Nadia clucked her tongue "yea, had to handle something abroad. I'm glad to be back home with my boys though. I hate leaving them." She was still smiling, making Tara smile.

Tara didn't know much about Happy's wife "business abroad", except what Jax and Gemma told her. Apparently Nadia was a high ranking person in the very organized Japanese mob. That's all Tara knew. She didn't want ask Nadia any uncomfortable questions.

Nadia crossed her legs, "well the boys are going to be talking business all night, which is stupid. I would rather have my husband home and doing other things…" she giggled.

Tara raised her eyebrow "so what can we do instead?"

Nadia gripped Tara's hands "let's go out. We've never been out together and I think you and I would have fun. What do you say?" Tara was apprehensive of this, she had heard from Gemma the way Nadia could act when she got pissed off. She didn't feel like getting arrested tonight.

"I don't know...I didn't bring anything to wear to go out."

Nadia shrugged, getting up "that's the only obstacle. I thought you were going to say that Jackson won't let you go. I have the perfect outfit for you." She gripped Tara's arm pulling her off the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author Note: I don't own any of the SOA characters or their locations. By the way "Wolf Like Me" is by TV on the Radio. An amazing band that needs to come off of hiatus. I saw a cover band do their song last night in the Village. The song reminded me of Nadia. No one expects her to be as dangerous as Happy which is always interesting. Enjoy ;-)_

Wolf Like Me

Taking a pull of his cigarette, Jax watched Cliff the VP of the Tacoma chapter take a shot, knocking the eight ball into the corner pocket. He muttered a curse under his breath before throwing the 20 bones on the table. When Cliff large hand reached for it, Jax placed his hand over the money "double or nothing?" he said.

Cliff's hazel eyes lit up as a sweet butt changed the beers out. "Alright then, I like taking your money."

Jax took a swig of the cold beer "Then rack em' up."

"Speak of the devil and she shall appear!" Kozik called loudly to the door pushing a sweet butt out of his lap. The girl fixed her shirt and walked back to the bar.

Cliff took his shot taking three solid balls out. Jax grinned looking at the woman that Kozik pulled into a hug. She was wearing black jeans, brown suede corset top with some turquoise jewelry and brown suede high knee boots.

He saw Happy get off the couch and walk over to her. Jax's looked at Tara and his pupils dilated slightly. She looked really beautiful. "Hey give me a minute, bro." he said over his shoulder to Cliff never breaking eye contact with Tara. She was wearing a purple halter top that covered yet exposed at the same time, dark blue jeans and purple black heels. As he cupped her face with his hand he saw that her makeup was done as well.

"Damn, babe." Was all he said, she blushed slightly. He was used to her mellow style, the simplicity of just being comfortable and still looking sexy as ever. This was new and he liked it. Now all he wanted to do is take her in the back to one of the dorm rooms.

"Jackson, how you been?" the older woman asked giving him a quick hug. Jax hugged her back "Nadia, I've been good. How you been darling?" he had always like Nadia. At first glance, all you saw was an attractive woman with a good personality, one that could hang out with the boys. If you looked closer and actually watched her, you saw the wolf behind the façade. Clay had told him a long time ago that Happy showed what he was outright. Nadia liked the element of surprise and was possibly much more dangerous than Happy.

Nadia touched Happy's shoulder blade slightly looking at him with a slight smile. "I've been better but I'm glad to be home."

Jax pulled Tara into her whispering in her ear "_Whatever you ladies got planned, ditch it, I'll make it worth ditching." _Tara bit her lip but shook her head no, turning back to Nadia. "We need a ride, right Nadia?" She said as she felt Jax palm her butt.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Nadia asked a look of curiosity on her face. Happy scowled further "you look fine, damn fine at that but--" Nadia inched closer to him "but what? Just give us a ride and I promise to be good." She said.

Tara could feel the sexual tension between the two as Jax held her in his arms. "You smell really good, Tara." He mused giving her light kisses on her neck. _Nadia hurry up, I'm losing the battle here _she thought to herself.

Happy gave Nadia's a good smack on the ass before throwing his arms around her. "Tara! Let's go before he doesn't take us. Then how will we get home?" she giggled.

Jax was giving Tara the eye, she decided not to look at him again as she pulled him along.

* * *

In Happy's truck, Jax was all over Tara to the point she could barely concentrate on her own thoughts. While Happy and Nadia sat up front talking in a their native tongue, once in awhile resulting in Nadia's laughter or seeing Happy's hand fondle something on Nadia's body, Tara felt Jax's hard hand pulling her chin towards his face as crushed his lips on hers. He put her hand on his harden erection. She laughed into his mouth as his arm snaked around her, pulling closer to him. "You know I love you." He whispered in base of her neck as he kissed it. She felt his other hand unfastening her belt. Then her jeans, _zip_. His fingers tapped playfully on her panties.

The truck came to a halt and Tara pulled back from Jax never breaking eye contact with his as she fixed her clothes. He smiled devilishly as he brought his fingers to his lips. His eyes promised more to come later on that night. "See you later." She said giving him a light kiss on the lips. He got out of the backseat and got in the passenger seat. Nadia put her arm around Tara and winked at the guys.

Happy kept his indifferent face on Nadia "try not to get arrested, this time I aint getting you out." He said. Nadia laughed "Good, Sheriff loves keeping company." She retorted.

Jax started laughing, from his face Tara could see Happy wasn't amused.

"Love you." She said sincerely. "Love you too, babe. Keep an eye out for Tara." Happy said. Tara didn't think Happy liked anyone and hearing him saying 'I love you' was very strange.

"Don't worry Jax; I won't let anything happen to her. Just have some bail money ready." Nadia mused. Tara watched as Jax gave her the once over again. All she wanted to do was jump him right now but a night out with Nadia. She had to see for herself.

"I will, you ladies have fun." He puckered his lips at Tara before Happy pulled off into the street. Happy lit a cigarette and leaned back in his seat. "Bro, she's going to be the death of me. I already know."

Jax laughed "Same here".

The two women turned to the bar that had a long line in front of it. Nadia smiled at Tara "come on Tara, we have a date with the night." Tara followed as Nadia touched the bouncer's chest gently as he opened the velvet rope for them letting them through. Tara looked around the crowded rowdy bar with smoke and loud music.

Tara looked at Nadia "let's get a drink" she smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

I Rule The Night

"Picked your poison yet sweethearts?" the waiter said putting on his best smile for both of them.

"A beer" Tara said gently. "What about you darling?" he asked. Nadia grinned "how about dirty martini and a bottle of Tequila top shelf, and two shot glasses." She slid two $100 dollar bills across the table toward him.

He nodded and walked off. Tara raised her left eyebrow "Tequila, I don't know about that?" she said. Nadia waved her off. "Tara Knowles, stop thinking so much. That's what wrong with you and I. We think so much, calculating everything. Tonight just have some fun."

The waiter was back with their drinks before Tara could say anything as well as a big bottle of Don Julio. "Thank you." Tara watched as the waiter pretty much was stumbled down the stairs and towards the bar still with that goofy smile on his face.

The bar was pretty packed, it reminded Tara of that _Coyote Ugly_ movie but the bar seemed a lot bigger here. They sat away from the large crowd of college boys ogling the pretty bartenders who were dancing on the bar. She turned back to Nadia who was pouring two shots. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Nadia slid the shot to Tara.

"Make men fall all over you. Look at them." Tara motioned with her head to all the men in the general proximity. Staring at their table.

Nadia didn't look away from Tara "A smile goes a long way. Men know when a woman is truly enjoying herself and when she is being fake. When I smile, I mean it; there isn't anything fake about it. When one is happy others can sense it. So I guess that's the answer to your question but I'm not the only attractive woman at this table." Nadia touched Tara's chin "you got a glow about you. Jackson brings it out of you and other men can smell it."

Tara laughed as Nadia raised her shot glass "I'm going to regret this in the morning." She muttered as she clicked her own glass with Nadia before throwing it back. The tequila went down smooth. Too smooth. Nadia sipped her drink and poured another two shots.

They talked about music, art and books. Tara loved Nadia's intellect and how they seemed to just click on every level and friendly debating on certain things. Then the conversation shifted.

Tara raked her fingers through her hair "you and Hap? What's that about?" _Wrong choice of words, Tara._ She thought to herself. "I mean—how do you make it work. He seems so--" she cut herself off before she put her foot in her mouth.

Nadia pushed the two shots towards her "you ask a lot of questions, Tara." She said matter-of-factly. Tara took a swig of her beer. Yeah, definitely not the right thing to say. Nadia leaned on the table "tell you what, you can ask me as many questions as you would like and I'll answer them but for every question we have to take a shot. Since I thought up the game, you must take the first two shots." Tara watched as she got the waiter's attention again. He was eager to come back to the table. "We're going to need salt, sweet eyes." Nadia said with a wink.

Tara giggled slightly at the waiter who damn near fell on his face again. "There's a step there." She called to him before turning her attention back to the waiting Nadia. "Okay, then." Tara took the two shots without hesitation coughing slightly. "Now you take a shot." She ordered Nadia pouring the shot.

Nadia took the shot and licked her lips. "You know, I never sat down and asked myself how we worked. I loved him since I was four. Of course I didn't know it at the time but he was my escape and my best friend. He seems stoic and very mean but that's just Happy. He is extremely Stoic and protective of everything and everyone he cares about. What the club doesn't see is Rossin. I fell in love with Rossin and put up with Happy's shit. " She laughed pouring another shot as she bopped her head to the music. "We both have our responsiblites but at the end the day we want what everyone else generally wants. To be good parents to our boys and grow old together. Don't you want that Tara?" she asked.

_Another shot down_ Tara thought to herself. "Yea, I think." Tara could tell Nadia wasn't buying her bullshit. "Yes, I want children with Jax. I want to grow old with him but I still--"

Nadia put up her hand "when I first met you, you had big dreams. You wanted to be healer and I told you, things come full circle. That has happened hasn't it?"

Tara took a swig of that, she thought about it. Everything had come full circle. She had left Charming, became a doctor, had one fucked up relationship that ended not so well. She was back in Jax's arms and had a job as a doctor.

"You say that you don't approve of what Jax does. Which is understandable, you're a relatively good girl in all the areas necessary but everyone has a dark side. Our men use their dark side to protect something they believe in. I know that you're starting to understand. Being around Queen Bee Gemma is speeding that along I assume." She mused.

"Gemma really likes you." She said. Nadia nodded "I like Gemma a lot. She is a very strong woman; I envy her fiery nature and her ability to love everyone in the club."

_Another shot._

"Have you told Jax, you want children like tomorrow?" Tara was shocked by Nadia's insightful observation. "I saw the way you looked at my youngest. I know the look. Hap's been giving me that same look."

"Happy wants another baby?" Tara asked. Nadia coughed pushing the shot glass to Tara. At this rate, Tara knew that she was going to black out.

_Another shot._

"He wants a girl. He waited all this time and I can't find any of my birth control. This is how my second son was born. "

"So what's stopping you?"

_Another shot._

"Well I'm 42, why now? I know that things have calmed down with the club but with me juggling things overseas. It makes my head hurt."

"I haven't told Jax but I do want a baby." Tara blurted out and could feel her words slurring. "You need another beer." Nadia said shaking the empty beer bottle. She flagged the waiter for another beer, which he graciously brought one very quickly, staring eye fucking Tara.

"Then tell him. You two I hear are beautiful parents. Abel needs a sibling." Nadia winked.

"I know, but there will always be never ending bullshit with the club." Tara retorted.

_Another shot._

"Oh baby girl, there will always be bullshit. That's life. We can do nothing about it. Every time he comes home is a blessing. Worry because we're women that's what we do but don't worry too much because it's only going to drive a wedge. Live, eat, drink and be Merry!" Nadia said raising her drink. Getting a couple of hoots from the table next to us.

Tara laughed and slapped her hands on the table "you're right. You are absolutely right. Life is too short to be worried about everything. It's so exhausting…."

_Another shot._

"That said if Rossin wants another baby. If he wants 4 more babies." Nadia nudged Tara "I will give them to him. I just hate being pregnant. What a pain in the ass." Tara started laughing again.

Nadia explained how people fawning over you and touching you. They talked about Tara's professional life and Nadia spoke about possibly building a free clinic in Tacoma for people who could afford health care.

"Isn't it a little odd, professional women with biker boyfriends in your case husband?" "That was a question Tara." Tara raised her hands in protest as Nadia poured another shot. "I can't do another shot."

"I can't answer your question then." Nadia retorted. Tara glared at her playfully as she put the shot glass to her lips. "Jax is going to be so pissed." Tara said leaning back into her chair. "Not as angry as Happy." Nadia laughed out loud.

Tara cleared her throat. "Oh, well I'm a wife first. My husband happens to be a biker. It's a lifestyle choice he has made and I support him in anything he does. Just like he supports me. Professional women or not, Tara we must do what we have to for the one we love." Nadia said.

Tara traced her fingers around the beer bottle "have you ever killed anyone, Nadia?" she asked quietly not looking up.

_Another shot._

"Have you?"

_Another shot._

"No, but I was responsible for the person's death." "Shit happens, people die. Usually it's their fault they're in the position to be killed." Tara got a shiver from that. She looked up at Nadia who was staring intently at her. Tara realized, Nadia had killed and seemed to have no remorse for it.

The silence in the crowded bar with loud music was defying. Tara felt like she was in the presence of a predator. "I'm wasted and you seemed to be still stone sober." Tara joked. Nadia laughed the mood instantly lightened. "Looks are deceiving. Another?" she asked.

Both women eyed the bottle that was shrinking.

"Another" Tara said loudly.

_Another shot._

_Foxy, Foxy _by Rob Zombie came on and Tara started nodding her hair. She loved this song. "You wanna go dance?" Tara shook her head no "I really don't--" Nadia's pulled Tara up from the table and headed to the main crowd where some people were dancing.

Tara watched Nadia's dance moves; they were very seductive but free spirit like. Tara followed along. Nadia gripped her hands as they twisted their hips. Tara could feel the men watching them as _Been Caught Stealing_ came on. She was sure they didn't know how to react to the two women.

A few songs later, simultaneously two men came up behind Tara and Nadia moving awkwardly behind them.

Tara looked at Nadia who kept dancing "back off, we're not interested." Nadia said loud enough for both men to hear never breaking her steps. When the guy behind Nadia gripped her hips Tara reached over and shoved him. "She said we weren't interested."

The man's face reddened with anger. "Who the fuck is you?" Tara blinked and Nadia brought her fist into a swift uppercut connecting to the man's face. She yanked Tara out the way, making Tara stumble into the nearest person. Tara's eyes widened as she watched Nadia kick the other guy square in the face before kicking him swiftly in the groin. Nadia kicked the disrespectful one who was still recovering on the floor in the chest twice and once in the mouth. "Watch your mouth." She said. He coughed up blood.

Tara laughed as Nadia came to her side. The bouncer took the two men out. Nadia and Tara went back to dancing. "Ava, you and your little friend are out of here." The bartender said a few minutes later.

Who the hell was Ava? Tara thought to herself. "I wouldn't touch her if I were you." Tara warned the bouncers as she pulled Nadia by the waist out of the bar.

The patrons booed the bartender. "You suck!" "Let the girls dance."

The cold wind hit their faces as they laughed supporting each other. "Have a good time?"

Tara looked up and smiled "Jax!" she yelled.

Jax and Happy looked at each other and went for their women. Happy pulled Nadia away as Tara eyed Jax with hunger in her eyes. "You're so fucking sexy you know that. I hate those girls that stare at you but then I think, that's right stare cause he's mine." She said her lips on his cheek.

Jax nodded easing her into the truck "come on babe".

The drive back was somewhat difficult. Jax took a pull of his cigarette as he laughed at Tara and Nadia talking like they had been best friends all their lives. Every now and then Nadia would fuck with Happy making him swerve slightly. Tara was dancing off beat to the music. "I RULE THE NIGHT!" she yelled. Nadia kissed her on the cheek "yes you do."

"That's it!" Happy pulled over to the side of the road. There was no light, just trees and road. He turned off the truck and got out. He went to the back of the truck putting a blanket on his shoulder.

Jax looked at him "everything okay?" "It will be can you accompany yourself for an hour or so. I gotta deal with this shit." Happy said closing the back up.

Nadia opened her door "What are you doing?"

Happy pulled her out the car tossing her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Tara could hear Nadia shrieking from her place and Jax tried to look out as the couple descended into the woods. "Where the hell is he taking her?" he asked.

"Jax?"

"There aint shit out there. He aint gonna-" Tara pulled him back and kissed him rough straddling him. She tugged on his belt buckle hearing it click and proceeded to his zipper never breaking the kiss.

Jax had only seen Tara this rough once before, he likes this. Deciding to name her "naughty Tara". He put her on her back taking off on boot; she was already pulling off her jean leg. He slid his dick in her and was awarded with a loud moan from her.

She squeezed her legs around thighs tighter forcing him deeper inside of her. Jax realized, he was being fucked and decided it excited him more than he realized. Tara clawed his back as she felt that familiar sensations that she always had with him. Jax pulled her hair kissing her spot on her neck. That was it; she felt eyes roll back in her head.

They laid there like that for a moment or two, Jax planting light kisses on her neck. "I don't know if it's the tequila or what but I could get use to this." Tara started to laugh, she hadn't felt this spontaneous as since they were teenagers and even then, she was cautious.

"Up for round two?" she asked Jax as he tried to fix himself. Jax looked at her with a raised eyebrow before rushing her.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author Note: I do not own any of the SOA characters. ;-)_

I Feel Like I'm Going To Die

Tara slapped Jax's hands away as he tried to help her downstairs towards the kitchen. She was holding onto the wall "I'm fine, I can walk." She snapped.

Jax only smiled at her hostility, she had been in the bathroom all morning throwing up and crying at the same time on the toilet. He had been there rubbing her back and holding her hair back.

Tara was not in the mood for jokes this morning; she felt like shit, her stomach was turning in knots. The aroma of the food was not appealing at all to her.

Jax saw Hap's boys sitting at the table talking and eating, with biscuits, eggs and bacon laid out in bowls. Tara noticed Happy standing behind his wife with his arms around her, talking gently in her ear as she drank tea out of a tiny cup on the other side of the dining room. Nadia was looking out the window and spoke quietly to him as well. Tara hoped that she and Jax hadn't intruded.

"Done hacking, Tara?" Happy asked with a slight smile. Nadia smacked him the arm, wrapping her silk robe around her further around her waist. "Please seat and dig in." she said.

Tara shook her head as Jax descended on the food and Happy sat down. The two men began to talk amongst themselves.

Tara was amazed at how well rested Nadia looked. She didn't look like road kill like Tara. What was her secret? "Oh, you poor thing." Nadia said looking at the pale Tara. She eased Tara into the seat and poured her a cup of tea. "It'll soothe your stomach."

Tara reluctantly drank the tea. Nadia slid in the seat next to her husband as Tara felt Jax hand rubbing her leg gently eating his eggs with the other.

"Boys, did you say good morning to our guests?" Happy said solemnly to his sons.

Both boys stopped eating and looked at Tara. "Good Morning, Ms. Tara. Mr. Jax." Almost unison before going back to eating.

"Mornin' boys." Jax said between bites and Tara could only give a grim smile. Nadia passed her a bowl of fruit. "You have to put something in your stomach." Tara ate the fruit slowly hoping that it wouldn't come up.

Happy twirled a piece of Nadia's hair with his finger "I thought I told you to look out for her. Look at her. It's like staring at Death."

Tara glared at him as Jax laughed. Jax cleared his plate "we should be getting back." He slapped Tara's leg playfully before getting up. The men walked to the front of the house as Tara just stared at nothing

"I feel terrible…no worse than terrible." She confided. "Did you have fun?" Tara didn't reply. "Exactly"

Nadia put her arm around Tara as they walked out the door. "I really enjoyed your company though, you have to come back up and visit. Bring Abel. We'll take the boys out and do something."

Tara was thankful that Nadia wanted to do something more mellow than going out, drinking an entire bottle of tequila, dancing the night away, getting into a bar fight and then getting thrown out of a bar.

"Yeah, I think I will." Tara said honestly. Their candid conversation had really given her insight on the dynamic of Nadia and Happy's relationship. 13 years strong.

"Jax, your woman is looking paler and paler. Are you two gonna be okay, it's a long drive back." Happy wasn't concerned; he was being a smart ass. Tara once again glared at him. "Careful, Tara you're face is going to get stuck like that." Nadia winked.

Jax hugged Happy and Nadia before getting in the truck. Tara hugged Nadia "There's a likely chance that I'll have a baby bump next time you come up." She whispered in Tara's ear. Tara grinned "so that's what you two were doing in the woods." Nadia laughed "yea, naughty Tara. I know what you did in our truck."

"Hey, no whispering you two." Happy said pulling Nadia to him. Tara hopped in the truck and closed the door. Jax took her hand into his and kissed it as he pulled off.

Jax took his eyes off the road for a second to look at Tara. She had the window all the way down and her head almost out the window.

"Don't you know that Nadia can drink like a 200 pound man? She once got blitzed with Bobby, Tig, Ope and Juice. Opie didn't make it passed round 6, fucking light weight. Juice woke up naked behind the clubhouse. Bobby almost gave up liquor for good and Tig…" he laughed to himself thinking of Tig the morning after. "What a shitty sight that was, Tig said that he would never drink with her ever again. Nadia was up first thing in the morning chatting with Gemma when the shop opened. Happy doesn't even fuck with her anymore when it comes to drinking. "

Tara was too weak to even look at him "You didn't warn me!"

"Sorry babe, I thought everyone knew that. I didn't think you were going to try to keep up with her." He reasoned rubbing her leg.

Tara watched the exterior pass by, the cool wind bringing down her body temperature as her head still throbbed like a bitch. _I am never playing another game with her. EVER again! _She silently vowed to herself closing her eyes...


End file.
